<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les Enfants de l'Ombre by MaggieZel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724483">Les Enfants de l'Ombre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel'>MaggieZel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bercée depuis l'enfance par les aventures de grands et puissants sorciers, de plusieurs générations de Tsars et même de quelques fous furieux, Ninel avait tout pour bien commencer dans la vie sauf le fait d'être la descendante de l'un des mecs les moins aimé de tout les temps, être une Raspoutine ce n'est décidément pas de tout repos !(Multivers Parfum Potter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- " Zirnitra ! Viens-voir ! S'écria la petite fille dont seule la lourde chevelure était visible sous les nombreuses couches de fourrures.</p><p>La petite fille en question, emmitouflée sous une cape de fourrure mi saison, était à genoux a même la terre, une paire de multiplettes dans les mains qu'elle rangea dans une poche pour changer de poste d'observation.</p><p>Sur la pointe de ses bottes, elle entreprit l'escalade d'un épicéa dont les branches avaient l'air solides et s'installa, à califourchon sur une des branches donnant sur la clairière en contrebas.</p><p>Là, elle sortit un carnet de croquis dont la couverture était faite d'un beau cuir aux couleurs de l'automne et commença son œuvre.</p><p>En bas, dans la clairière, se tenait un troupeau de chevaux ailés et squelettiques. La petite fille entreprenait la lourde tâche, une craie a la main de représenter les magnifiques animaux sur les pages de son cahier quand des aboiements se firent entendre.</p><p>La petite brune sursauta et soupira en voyant que le bruit avait fait fuir le troupeau. Faisant disparaître son matériel dans ses poches, elle redescendit de l'arbre et se posta, le visage figé dans une expression qu'elle voulait sévère, en vain, devant le coupable de tout ce remue-ménage.</p><p>- Zirnitra, vilain chien ! tu as fait fuir les Sombrals alors que cela fait des semaines que j'essaie de les trouver ! Gronda la petite fille.</p><p>La boule de poils blanche se mit à couiner, les oreilles basses et les yeux humides, du moins jusqu'à ce que la fillette de onze ans ne craque et ne lui flatte le crâne juste derrière les oreilles.</p><p>- C'est pas grave…on vas rentrer sinon Dedushka va s'inquiéter.</p><p>Suivant le chien blanc qui sautillait sur le chemin, la petite fille se fit la réflexion que le trajet du retour était bien plus court qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait crapahuté toute l'après-midi à la recherche de créatures à dessiner et pourtant, il leur suffit d'une demie heure de marche seulement pour arriver aux abords du domaine.</p><p>Le corps de ferme aux allures de villa italiennes avec son arche recouverte de plantes et sa cour intérieur se tenait juste en contrebas, caché par la végétation de la Taïga Sibérienne. Il fallait d'abord dévaler la colline, passer les barrières de magie rouge qui entouraient le domaine sur plusieurs kilomètres, traverser l'étendue d'herbe et enfin passer l'arche recouverte de plantes ensorcelées.</p><p>Ninel observa le lierre qui formait une porte s'ouvrir sur son passage, quelques branches venant lui chatouiller les côtes et la décoiffer en signe de bienvenue, manquant de faire tomber sa Chapka, qu'elle rattrapa in-extrémis. La petite brune s'avança, le lierre refermant le passage juste derrière elle.</p><p>Zirnitra, le jeune Samoyède ne l'avait pas attendus pour passer la deuxième arche en direction du jardin ou devaient se trouver ses deux compagnons et le chef de famille. Ninel, elle, préféra se diriger vers la douce odeur venant des cuisines, sa mère devait être en train de cuisiner un plat italien faisant saliver d'avance la petite brune.</p><p>À peine la porte ouverte, elle reconnut l'odeur du pain à l'ail et des cannellonis à la sicilienne, peut-être que sa mère la laisserait prendre un bout de pain à l'ail avant le repas ? Se dit-elle en traversant le hall au sol en mosaïque.</p><p>- Signorina, il faut enlever les chaussures, la cape et la chapka avant d'entrer ou donna Cleofe ne seras pas contente ! S'exclama une voix douce et à l'accent chantant faisant se figer la jeune fille.</p><p>Maugréant, celle-ci se dévêtit et jeta un regard d'excuse à l'elfe de maison qui était apparue avec un air sévère.</p><p>- Mi scusi Vesta, marmonna-t-elle faisant sourire la petite créature qui avait été la gouvernante de sa mère avant de devenir la sienne.</p><p>- La Signorina a-t-elle passé un bon moment sur le terrain de jeu des Faunes ?</p><p>- Il n'y a pas de Faunes en Sibérie Vesta, La Taïga est le domaine de Yarilo, mais oui c'était bien jusqu'à ce que Zirnitra ne viennes faire fuir le troupeau de Sombral ! Babilla la jeune fille sous le regard bienveillant de la petite créature.</p><p>- Donna Cleofe a fait du pain à l'ail, la Signorina en voudrait-elle pour patienter avec le repas ?</p><p>- Avec plaisirs ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire triomphant.</p><p>L'elfe mena alors sa petite maitresse jusque dans la cuisine ou régnaient une odeur des plus alléchantes. Là, se tenait la maitresse de maison, ses longs cheveux sombres retenus en un chignon décontracté tout en étant encore assez sophistiqué sans que Ninel ne comprenne comment cela était possible. Par reflexe, la petite fille repoussa sa lourde chevelure emmêlée en arrière et tenta maladroitement de se les attacher pour avoir moins l'air d'une sauvage en comparaison. Sa mère avait toujours été un modèle de beauté, de grâce et de noblesse pour elle quand, en comparaison, elle avait hérité de la grâce de ses aïeuls du côté Russe, c'est à dire autant qu'un Yéti. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et broussailleux, les yeux aussi noirs que les nuits les plus sombres, heureusement elle avait hérité des traits fins de sa mère et n'avait pas de barbe sinon elle aurait pu être prise pour une version miniature de son grand-père.</p><p>Grignotant le morceau que lui avait servis Vesta elle ne put que se réjouir du fait que sa mère ai pris deux semaines de vacances. Elle n'était que peu présente avec son boulot d'Architecte de Maisons sorcières, son cabinet, situé Avenue des Invaincus à Cierij-Ptitsa, avait la réputation d'être le meilleur et cela, même au-delà de la Russie ce qui faisait que Ninel n'avait que peu souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa mère et encore moins de pouvoir gouter à ses bons petits plats.</p><p>La porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'arrière de la maison s'ouvrit d'un bond, faisant à peine se relever les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce, tant elles étaient habituées, et un vieil homme entra. Il était vêtu de capes sombres sur une tenue de combat en cuir de dragon, avait les cheveux broussailleux entourant un visage dur et ridé qui lui retombait jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux noirs, écarquillés, examinèrent la pièce dans les moindres recoins avant de se poser sur Ninel et les épaules de l'hommes retombèrent en même temps que la tension dans la cuisine. L'homme se débarrassa de ses bottes et de sa cape d'un coup de baguette magique et déposa précautionneusement au sol ce qui de loin paraissait être un sac à dos mais était en fait le Demiguise de l'homme.</p><p>- Rien à signaler, les barrières sont intactes mais j'aurais quand même besoin d'une fiole de votre sang à toutes les deux au cas où...on ne sait jamais, commença le vieil homme avant de se prendre un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main.</p><p>- Du calme Sacha, Il ne nous arrivera rien, vous êtes là pour nous protéger, ainsi que Belobog et Chernobog, s'amusa la maitresse de maison.</p><p>- Il ne nous arrivera rien car les barrières tiennent mais s'ILS arrivent à nous retrouver...fit-il en lançant un regard fou à sa belle-fille avant de jeter un regard inquiet en direction de Ninel, Si les barrières sautent je veux que ...</p><p>- Que nous emmenions Vesta avec nous et que nous fuyions loin en te laissant te charger de tout et de ne pas revenir tant que tu ne nous auras pas contacter via Mercure, on va finir par le savoir, maugréa la petite fille en se léchant les doigts ou restaient un peu de de sauce.</p><p>- Ninel ! S'exclama sa mère.</p><p>- QUoi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de passer ma vie entière à avoir peur et à fuir ?</p><p>- Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir peut-être ? Si je fais cela ce n'est pas pour faire de ta vie un enfer mais justement pour que tu vives ! Si par malheur les Impérialistes me retrouvent…nous retrouvent, ils nous tueront tous jusqu'aux derniers, ils se serviront peut-être même de nous comme ingrédients de potions ! Fit-l'homme avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivée d'un faucon par la fenêtre entrouverte.</p><p>Le faucon jeta un regard perçant dans la pièce avant de s'envoler et de se poser devant la plus jeune de la pièce et de lui tendre la patte. Une lettre d'un rouge cramoisit y était accroché faisant pâlir toute la famille.</p><p>Cleofe sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la lettre qui s'ouvrit toute seule, un blason bien connu de tous apparaissant clairement sur fond vert avec son oiseau de feu bicéphale et son crâne de cerf, c'était celui de l'institut Durmstrang.</p><p>- Dedushka ….je croyais que j'étais inscrite à la Hekseri Akademiet ? Souffla Ninel plus blanche que jamais.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas non plus milaya...je...je...ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! S'exclama l'homme.</p><p>- Je crois savoir pourquoi, souffla Cleofe atterrée, Sacha, votre mère faisait bien partie d'une famille Très Ancienne, non ?</p><p>- Les Novyi, mais la famille s'est éteinte et...se stoppa-t-il avant de fixer Ninel, tu es la dernière héritière ce qui fait que tu es inscrite depuis ta naissance.</p><p>Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, elle devrait aller là-bas, le bateau partirais quelques jours plus tard depuis le lac Baïkal au nord de la frontière Mongol. Elle irait faire ses courses le lendemain à Cierij-Ptitsa avec son grand-père mais elle n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Tous les membres de sa famille qui étaient allés à Durmstrang en étaient morts.</p><p>Son arrière-grand-père, Grigori Iefimovitch y était allé et avait réussi avec brio ses examens, un surdoué de la magie noire, capable d'en comprendre les moindres subtilités, il était mort à un âge avancé, tué devant son propre fils par des Impérialistes qui lui reprochaient de mettre en danger le secret magique et d'avoir participé à la chute de la famille Impériale. Il n'avait été en sécurité nulle part, même les moldus, qui l'avaient tant aimé quand il partageait avec eux son savoir, l'avaient renié aussi vite que l'on dit Quidditch.</p><p>Son père, Anatoli Aleksandrovitch, était lui aussi passé par Durmstrang, lui aussi était un génie mais en médicomagie. Elle ne l'avait pas connu très longtemps, un jour alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, il n'était pas revenu après être allé faire des courses, son corps avait été mutilé et affiché en place publique avec des injure sur son nom.</p><p>Les Raspoutine n'étaient pas bien accueillis à Durmstrang et elle, Ninel Anatolievna Raspoutine, allait passer huit ans là-bas, peut-être même moins s'ils l'attrapaient au détour d'un couloir. Jamais deux sans trois comme disaient les moldus.</p><p>Ninel tentait de se faire la plus petite possible, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était habillée de sa cape la plus légère et tenait par la main son grand-père qui ne cessait de jeter des regards méfiants a tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer près d'eux, les gens devaient vraiment le prendre pour un fou furieux et cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils étaient là.</p><p>Jettant un regard à sa liste de fournitures pour tenter de dévier l'attention de son grand-père sur autre choses elle demanda :</p><p>- Dedushka, par quoi commence-t-on ?</p><p>- Fais-moi voir cette fichue liste milaya, hum nous avons déjà tout le nécessaire de potion, maudit soit ce vendeur qui voulait nous arnaquer avec ses produits de mauvaise qualité ! Fit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte avant de tousser et de se reprendre, Que préfère-tu entre la librairie et la couturière ?</p><p>- Hum, la couturière comme ça ce seras fait !</p><p>Le vieil homme hocha la tête avant de se diriger dans une direction et de froncer les sourcils, finalement ce fut la petite brune qui dirigea son grand-père dans le sens inverse, la bonne direction cette fois, l'homme n'avait qu'un piètre sens de l'orientation.</p><p>Les rues du centre-ville de Cierij-Ptitsa étaient bordée de boules de chaleurs qui réchauffaient les passants, des panneaux lumineux indiquant le chemin à prendre se trouvaient à toutes les intersections et le sol était constitués de pavés colorés formant en une mosaïques des passages de l'histoire de la Russie sorcière. Ninel connaissait déjà tout cela puisqu'elle venait souvent avec sa mère qui y avait sa boutique mais ce n'était pas le cas de son grand-père qui avait dû venir pour la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait lui-même l'âge de Ninel, peu avant que Grigori, son arrière-grand-père, ne soit tué.</p><p>La boutique de prêt à porter n'était pas bien loin, elle avait une devanture colorée comme toutes ses voisines, dans les tons roses pastels et or et sa vitrine laisser à présager qu'il s'agissait déjà d'une boutique haut de gamme, Ninel fronça les sourcils se demandant si sa famille avait vraiment les moyens pour une telle boutique mais son grand-père la poussa à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.</p><p>- Bienvenue Chez Olga, couturières de mère en filles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Sourit une vendeuse depuis son comptoir.</p><p>- Nous venons pour l'uniforme de Durmstrang, toussa le vieil homme clairement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de boutiques.</p><p>- Dedushka, si tu veux tu peux aller boire un coup pendant que je m'occupe des uniformes, on se retrouvent devant Chez Drakonov ?</p><p>L'homme ne se fit pas attendre et après avoir laissé la bourse d'argent à sa petite-fille et lui avoir décoiffé les cheveux, il avait décampé.</p><p>La vendeuse, toujours avec son sourire, fit s'installer Ninel sur une petite estrade juste à côté d'une petite fille aux boucles blondes aux reflets doré et aux yeux vairons des plus déconcertant, l'un du bleu le plus clair qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et l'autre aussi sombre que le néant. Elle ressemblait à une poupée russe.</p><p>L'autre fille du la surprendre à l'observer car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui accordât un sourire qui rendit son visage poupin encore plus doux si cela était possible, Ninel aurait pu s'en arracher les cheveux de jalousie si cela avait été dans son caractère mais comme elle n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres enfants de son âge elle ne sût que faire et se contenta de sourire timidement en retour.</p><p>- Bonjour, je suis Varvara Dragomirovna et toi ? Sourit la petite blonde.</p><p>Ninel tiqua en comprenant qu'elle ne lui disait pas son nom de famille et que par conséquent elle ne serait pas jugée pour son nom.</p><p>- Ninel Anatolievna, enchantée.</p><p>- Tu vas à Durmstrang pour la première fois ?</p><p>- Ou-oui !</p><p>- Moi aussi, nous nous reverrons dans le Morskoyvolk dans ce cas ! À bientôt Ninel Anatolievna !</p><p>Clignant des yeux, Ninel s'aperçut que la petite blonde venait de finir de faire prendre ses mesures et après avoir payé et lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil, elle disparut hors de la boutique. La petite brune grimaça, une épingle venait de la piquer alors qu'elle se penchait pour suivre la mystérieuse blonde du regard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'achat des uniformes ne lui prit, finalement, pas aussi longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait et elle se retrouva bien vite à l'extérieur de la boutique à la recherche de son chemin. Voilà qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ou se trouvait la librairie chez Drakonov. Elle prit alors le chemin en direction de la boutique de sa mère et de là, tourna à droit chemin des veaudelune puis à gauche juste devant la banque pour enfin trouver cette fameuse librairie. Des livres volaient dans la vitrine comme des vif d'or du troisième âge et juste devant, son grand-père qui semblait encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.</p><p>- Dedushka ? L'appela-t-elle en arrivant à ses côtés.</p><p>- Hum, oui ? Oh c'est toi ?</p><p>- Ben oui, tu pensais avoir affaire à un Chaporouge peut-être ?</p><p>- Non..non, marmonna-t-il le regard vide tourné en direction de la place de la banque et ne remarquant même pas la blague de sa petite fille.</p><p>Ninel comprenant ce qui devait traverser l'esprit du vieil homme le tira à l'intérieur de la boutique, dérobant son attention :</p><p>- Viens Dedushka, il ne faut pas te faire du mal en repensant à papa.</p><p>- Tu as sans doute raison milaya...</p><p>- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, certains livres seront surement installés trop hauts pour moi !</p><p>La libairie était sans conteste l'étapes la plus longue de leurs courses et pour une bonne raison. En plus de la dizaine de manuels scolaires, la jeune fille prit des manuels avancés dans les matières qu'elle avait déjà commencé à étudier tel que la magie rouge, la magie noire, la zoomagicologie, la médicomagie et sa préférée la Métamorphose. Elle prit également des livres de contes étrangers, de langues et d'histoire, dont un livre sur la généalogie sang pur Russe. Elle ne voulait pas paraître pour une idiote en ne connaissant rien de rien sur son propre pays, elle en savait plus sur la Noblesse Italienne c'était scandaleux.</p><p>Elle aurait bien voulu trouver d'autres livres mais à un moment son grand-père lui fit signe que cela suffirait pour cette fois si :</p><p>- Il ne faudrait pas dévaliser cette boutique quand même milaya</p><p>- Oui Dedushka, marmonna Ninel boudeuse</p><p>Le vieil homme apporta alors le tout en caisse sous le regard joyeux du vendeur qui ne devait pas souvent faire un aussi bon chiffre en une seule vente, puis miniaturisa le tout pour les ranger dans sa besace en peau de mocke.</p><p>Une fois à l'extérieur de la librairie, Ninel examina sa liste de fournitures scolaires, barra au crayon papier la ligne des manuels et releva les yeux vers son aïeul.</p><p>- Il ne reste plus que la baguette magique Dedushka !, je vais avoir une baguette rien qu'à moi, yahouuuu ! S'exclama la petite fille en sautillant joyeusement.</p><p>- Yahou, fit l'homme moins enthousiaste, calme toi milaya tu me donne le tournis.</p><p>La petite fille se stoppa net et leva vers son grand-père un regard de chien battus.</p><p>- Oui oui, allons-y que l'on puisse partir de cette ville de fous.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>La boutique du fabriquant de baguette avait été rénovée depuis le meurtre de son ancien propriétaire mais le nouveau fabriquant avait demandé à garder tout l'héritage laissé par son prédécesseur ce qui incluait l'enseigne : Chez Gregorovitch. L'extérieur de la boutique paraissait un peu terne dans ses tons beige et café au lait, un peu comme un bois couleur caramel avec une multitudes de nervures de couleurs différentes.</p><p>L'intérieur était agencé comme une librairie à la seule différence que les étagères étaient vitrées et qu'elles contenaient des baguettes magiques délicatement posées sur des coussins. Et au fond, le comptoir ou plutôt un établi ou se tenait le fabriquant, occuper à vernir une baguette de couleur nacre.</p><p>À son dernier coup de pinceau il releva la tête vers les deux seuls clients présents et leur offrit un charmant sourire. Il devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, les cheveux poivres et sel, une barbe de trois jours et portait une salopette tachée par-dessus une chemise en lin beige.</p><p>- Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de fournir une baguette à un membre de votre famille jusqu'à présent, Sjer ?</p><p>- Raspoutine, Aleksandr Grigorovitch Raspoutine, et en effet, mon fils avait une baguette de feu Gregorovitch et ma belle-fille d'un fabriquant Italien.</p><p>- Il s'agit donc d'une demande pour vous, fit le fabriquant en se tournant vers la jeune fille, sauriez-vous me dire en quoi étaient faites les baguettes de vos parents que je puisse vous conseiller au mieux ?</p><p>- Mon père avait une baguette en Chêne Blanc et Crin de Sombral et ma mère à une baguette en mélèze et poil de Cerbère, elle en avait un domestiqué en Italie, répondit la petite fille.</p><p>- Et vous, Sjer Raspoutine ?</p><p>- Tilleul Argenté et poil de Demiguise.</p><p>- Des baguettes toutes très différentes mais je devrais pouvoir faire avec…avec quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?</p><p>- Je suis Ambidextre mais j'utilise plus souvent la gauche.</p><p>- Bien...essayez moi celle-ci, Epicéa et plume de phénix, proposa l'homme avant de brusquement la reprendre alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer les doigts de l'enfant et de repartir à la recherche d'une baguette.</p><p>Il lui en fit essayer plusieurs avant de revenir avec une seule et unique dans un coffret argenté et poussiéreux.</p><p>- Cette baguette était une ...expérience faite par mon prédécesseur et je ne pensais pas la vendre de mon vivant mais tenez, Bois de Sapin et plume de Griffon</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ninel se tenait en bordure du lac Baïkal avec son grand-père, il faisait frais et le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Sa mère n'avait pas pu venir, trop occupée par un nouveau client venant d'Ukraine mais elle lui avait fait ses adieux le matin même avant de partir travailler.</p><p>Les deux Raspoutine se tenaient éloignés de la rive, encore caché par les arbres et attendaient. Le Morskoyvolk, ou "le Loups de mer", le bateau servant au ramassage des élèves de Durmstrang ne devraient plus tarder à faire son apparition. Ninel ne savait pas exactement comment le bateau devait arriver juste dans le Lac, son grand-père n'ayant pas voulu le lui dire pour garder la surprise, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises.</p><p>Le vieil homme lui avait déjà désigné plusieurs directions sur les rives opposées ou devaient se trouver d'autres familles de sorciers mais la petite fille n'avait pas une aussi bonne vue que son aïeul, peut-être utilisait-il un sortilège informulé ? Se demanda-t-elle lorsque le vieil homme lui désigna soudainement le milieu de l'étendue d'eau. Elle crut apercevoir une vague lumière au fond du lac puis des bulles se formèrent et lentement, sous ses yeux écarquillés, le mat, puis la coque d'un bateau sortit des tréfonds.</p><p>La grande voile fut tirée et l'emblème de l'institut fut dévoilé aux yeux de tous en même temps que des passerelles finissaient de sortir de sous l'eau à leur tour.</p><p>- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu ce bateau, marmonna l'homme à ses côtés avant de se baisser pour être à sa hauteur.</p><p>Il posa l'une de ses grandes mains recouvertes de cales sur sa joue droite et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui baiser le front et de la pousser en direction de la passerelle la plus proche.</p><p>- Dedushka...tu ne viens pas ? Souffla la petite brune perdue</p><p>- Les familles n'ont pas le droit d'accompagner les élèves jusqu'au Morskoyvolk, mais je serais là à te regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il ne t'emmène milaya, répondit-il d'une voix bourrue.</p><p>Son regard passant du bateau à son grand-père plusieurs fois d'affilée, Ninel se concentra pour ne pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas y aller et se retrouver toute seule mais elle ravala sa peur et posa un pied puis le second sur la passerelle, s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber à l'eau. Elle savait nager, ce n'était pas le problème mais si elle pouvait éviter de se mettre la honte dès le début...</p><p>Relevant la tête, elle aperçut l'aigle de sa mère, Mercure, qui volait en cercle au-dessus de la grande voile et se permit un sourire, elle ne serait pas totalement seule si l'aigle était là.</p><p>Elle traversa prudemment la passerelle, heureusement que sa malle avait été rétrécie et fourrée dans sa poche, elle pourrait lui rendre sa taille normale d'une pression sur une rune grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, et se laissa hisser jusque sur le pont principal quand une main se tendit vers elle.</p><p>Une fois les deux pieds sur le sol en bois elle jeta un dernier regard au loin en direction de son grand-père mais ne le trouva pas à temps avant qu'on ne la pousse vers un groupe d'enfants qui devaient avoir son âge. Un homme Immense s'approcha d'eux, il était immense aux yeux de la petite fille qui était déjà impressionnée de se retrouver entourée d'autant de personnes inconnues, il avait les cheveux longs et blonds et ne portait pas de cape, seulement une tunique rouge sombre à manches courtes ce qui en fit frissonner plus d'un parmi les nouveaux élèves.</p><p>- Bien ! Arrêt numéro un, cinq heures trente Lac Baïkal, nous sommes à l'heure ! Je suis le Professeur Matveev, ma matière est la Zoomagicologie que vous découvrirez très prochainement. Je suis également le capitaine du Morskoyvolk. Nous avons encore plusieurs arrêts à faire alors je vais faire l'appel puis vous pourrez descendre avec les autres !</p><p>Tous les élèves se figèrent et Ninel repéra des élèves plus âgés cachés derrière de lourdes caisses et qui assistaient à l'appel. Son nom se trouvait en fin d'alphabet aussi elle se permis de souffler un peu, regardant les premières années défiler devant elle au fur et à mesure.</p><p>Des rires se firent entendre de derrière les caisses et même dans le petit groupe, à l'entente du nom Petroff sans que Ninel ne comprenne pourquoi, ne s'agissait-il pas du nom d'une Très Ancienne famille de Sang Pur ? Puis ce fut le tour des R.</p><p>- Ninel Anatolievna Raspoutine ! Appela le professeur Matveev après un instant d'hésitation.</p><p>Cette fois il n'y eu pas de rire mais des regards que Ninel imaginait noirs et ou choqués, elle se fit donc toute petite, tentant d'éviter les coups de coudes et les croches pieds avant de se poster devant le professeur comme l'avaient fait les autres.</p><p>L'homme l'observa un moment et la petite fille se demanda s'il n'allait pas, tout compte fait, la jeter par-dessus bord mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et de la pousser gentiment en direction de l'escalier et de reprendre son appel.</p><p>Ninel ne se fit pas prier et descendit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Elle atterrit dans une immense salle garnie de canapé, tables et fauteuils et elle se crispa et ferma les yeux en voyant les regards se tourner vers elle.</p><p>- Eh Ninel ! Je suis contente que l'on soit du même arrêt nous pourrons faire tout le voyage ensemble ! S'exclama une petite voix un peu plus loin.</p><p>Rouvrant les yeux, Ninel aperçut la source de ce bruit et reconnut la petite blonde qu'elle avait rencontré dans la boutique de prêt à porter quelques jours plus tôt. Varvara si elle se souvenait bien.</p><p>La petite blonde l'entraina sans demander son reste vers une des portes sur la droite et referma celle-ci derrière elles. Il s'agissait d'un petit coin lecture ou plusieurs personnes discutaient déjà calmement entre elles.</p><p>Une fois installées dans un coin, Ninel observa la petite fille qui l'avait en quelques sortes sauvée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux retomber en boucles doré sur la tunique rouge sang de son uniforme et Ninel se surprit à nouveau à rester bouche bée devant les yeux de sa nouvelle camarade, l'un aussi bleu que le ciel et l'autre aussi noir que le charbon, s'en était déroutant.</p><p>- Dis...je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas être mon amie à cause de mon nom tu sais...souffla la petite blonde au grand étonnement de la brune.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles ?</p><p>- Et bien je m'appelle Petroff...</p><p>- Et alors ?</p><p>- Tu n'as pas entendu parler du scandale au sujet de ma famille ?</p><p>- Pas vraiment non...</p><p>- Mais...Tu as grandi dans un iceberg ou quoi ? S'exclama la blonde surprise.</p><p>- Non juste dans la taïga avec ma mère et mon grand-père paranoïaque, mais j'imagine que cela revient au même au final, s'amusa Ninel.</p><p>- Euh je ne veux pas te faire peur mais ma première action en tant qu'amie va être de te conseiller de...BAISSES TOI ! Hurla tout d'un coup la petite blonde en se jetant sur la brune qui s'écrasa au sol et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le jet lumineux passer là où se trouvait auparavant sa tête.</p><p>Les deux fillettes, retrouvant rapidement leurs esprits, se glissèrent à quatre pattes sous une table avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette par la porte restée ouverte pendant que les autres occupants de la pièce s'en prenaient à ceux qui avaient mis fin à leur tranquillité. Elles s'enfuirent alors à toutes jambes en direction d'un couloir ou il n'y avait personne et trouvèrent une pièce vide, en fait il s'agissait plus d'un placard mais la place était libre, donc elles s'y installèrent.</p><p>- Non d'un niffleur ! On a déjà un fan club apparemment ! Souffla Varvara essoufflée et les cheveux en pétard.</p><p>- On pari combien que c'est le mien de Fan Club ?</p><p>- Tu veux aller le leurs demander ? Prend ta serpillère et vas-y ! Moi je reste ici, ce seras mon tombeau ! Et referme la porte il y a des courants d'airs sur ce rafiot !</p><p>- Tu me laisserais être ta colocataire de tombe ? s'amusa Ninel</p><p>- Seulement si tu ne ronfle pas trop fort, c'est mon rôle ça ! Répondit la blonde sur le même ton.</p><p>Les deux fillettes se regardèrent avant de ne plus réussir à se retenir de rire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>